Tosuu
Tak, wszystko na tej stronie jest jednym wielkim spoilerem do Jednostrzałowców. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność. 250px|left|thumb Tosuu jest ostatnią z rasy kwami, a jednocześnie stwórczynią tego gatunku. Ostatnią cząstką Wszechistoty - nienawiścią - która została wchłonięta przez rybę głębinową. Po swoich "narodzinach" natychmiast skryła się w odmętach oceanu. Nie pamięta swej przeszłości, nie pamięta żadnego kwami. Jej także nikt nie zna, z wyjątkiem Mduffa, pierwszego jakiego stworzyła. Tosuu nie brała udziału w Wielkiej Wojnie Kwami, jednak podobnie jak wszyscy jej pobratymcy została zamieniona w małą istotkę. Ponieważ jednak kryła się na dnie oceanu, nie została uwięziona w miraculum, gdyż nie było tam żadnego przedmiotu, w którym mogła by zamieszkać. Mieszkała samotnie i w ciemnościach, nie zauważywszy nawet, że coś się w niej zmieniło. Nie była ciekawa świata, bała się światła, co wynikało też z tego w jakie zwierze została wchłonięta. Zdecydowała się wyjść z oceanu, po wielu, wielu latach. Wygląd 140px|right|thumb Zmieniło się to, kiedy ta cząstka została wchłonięta przez rybę głębinową. Wtedy z Wszechistoty, Tosuu zmieniła się w ostatnią kwami - Kwami Rybki Głębinowej. Jako nienawiść, po wchłonięciu w rybę głębinową Tosu miała bladą cerę, która bardzo kontrastowała z jej ciemnymi włosami. Były one bardzo długie i gęste. Mimo że zawsze nosiła je rozpuszczone, nigdy jej one nie przeszkadzały. Jej dawny blask niemal całkowicie przepadł, resztkę która się zachowała można dostrzec w jej oczach. Nadal była bardzo wysoka, atrakcyjna i zgrabna, choć jej sylwetka nie była już tak smukła. Miała trójkątną twarz, prosty nos i kształtne, sine usta. Ubrana była w niezwykle długą suknię w ciemnych odcieniach granatu. Suknia była bardzo luźna i odsłaniała jej ramiona. Po przemianie, po Wielkiej Wojnie Kwami Charakter ... Tracąc swe cechy i wspomnienia... Historia https://images.wikia.com/s124test/pl/images/d/de/Tosuu.png "Na początku na Ziemi byli jedynie ludzie i Wszechistota, potężna magiczna istota, mająca opiekować się ludzką rasą. Sprawowała ona władzę najlepiej jak umiała, otaczała ludzi opieką i troską. Jednocześnie jednak, każdej nocy zasypiała pożerana niezwykłą zazdrością i smutkiem. Podczas gdy ludzi było wiele, ona była sama jedna jedyna, otoczona przez obcy gatunek. Nie było drugiej takiej jak ona, nie miała nikogo podobnego sobie. Wszechistota czuła się samotna. By zapełnić pustkę, dzięki swym niezwykłym zdolnością stworzyła Mduff, któremu ofiarowała cząstkę siebie. Wszechistota i Mduff wspólnie spędzali czas. Opiekowali się ludźmi na spółkę, we dwoje troszczyli się o nich i chronili. Dobrze się im żyło. Z czasem jednak Wszechistota zapragnęła więcej podobnych sobie, więcej przyjaciół. Zaczęła więc tworzyć coraz to nowszych pobratymców, dając tym samym początek rasie Kwami. Każde kolejne Kwami otrzymywało niepowtarzalną cząstkę Wszechistoty, dzięki temu nie było dwóch identycznych Kwami i każde było wyjątkowe. Jednak z każdym nowym towarzyszem nie tyle zyskiwała przyjaciela, co traciła cząstkę siebie, aż w końcu zatraciła się całkowicie. Oddała nawet swe wspomnienia, a bez nich nie była już tą samą osobą co wcześniej. Zapomniała kim jest, nie pamiętała, że to ona dała początek rasie Kwami. Została dla niej ostatnia cząstka, której nie zdołała nikomu ofiarować - nienawiść. Opuściła swych braci. Skryła się z dala od nich i od ludzi których miała niegdyś chronić. Była teraz czystą nienawiścią. I tak świat o niej zapomniał. Każdy poza Mduff, on znał Wszehistotę najdłużej, on jeden wiedział ile jej zawdzięcza i on jeden jedyny postanowił ją odnaleźć. Bo kochał ją najbardziej z nich wszystkich, był miłością. Mduff opuścił swych braci by odzyskać swą najdroższą. I tak świat zapomniał o miłości. Bo nie ma miłości bez nienawiści, bo nie ma szczęścia bez pecha, odwagi bez lęku, nie ma Mduff bez Tosuu. Każdy z nas ma swe przeciwieństwo, bez którego jego egzystencja staje się jałowa i bezcelowa." - źródło Moce i umiejętności 280px|thumb|right Będąc Wszechistotą... Obecnie Tosuu jest władczynią mórz i oceanów. Włada wodą, a także potrafi wywoływać sztormy i huragany. Jednak kiedy przebywa na suchym lądzie, moc kontrolowania pogody jest poza jej zasięgiem. Jedyne co na gruncie jest w stanie robić, to kontrolować ciecze. Wystąpienia *Histogariusz **Na początku **Kawałek Ich historii *Jednostrzałowce Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Fanon: Miraculum Kategoria:Fanon: Miraculum - OC